


Late Night

by ieathomesick



Series: Silverboys - The Aftermath [4]
Category: MAGNUM (Korea Band), YG Entertainment | YG Family, YG Treasure Box (TV)
Genre: Angst, Appreciation for Hyunsuks thick thighs 2k19, Byunggons just tryna scroll memes, C9boys, Choi Hyunsuk is a jealous little shit whats new, Dorm Life - Freeform, Everyones still a lil sad about moving on but its important and theyre all working very hard, M/M, Moving On With Their Lives, Phone Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 23:56:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18648730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ieathomesick/pseuds/ieathomesick
Summary: Choi Hyunsuk has never been very good at sharing, so when he has to share his favorite hyung with a tall cute black haired maknae with the same name as him he definitely handles it like a mature adult (spoiler alert: he doesn't)





	Late Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mariokart11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariokart11/gifts).



> Stole the title from Late Night by Loco and Gray (bop of a song). Thanks for reading everyone, I'll die before I let this tag die.   
> Gonsuk nation forever!  
> Also this entire fic was inspired by this photo https://twitter.com/official_c9boyz/status/1122744899512651776?s=12 because WOW BYUNGGON SIR CALM DOWN (and all the memes about our jealous Hynusukie)

Sleep was a foreign concept to Byunggon these days. He spent every second of every day preparing for debut, him and his new members poured everything they had into their practice. Every breath they took was preparation for a song someone else would give them to sing, every step getting ready to follow someone else’s dance moves. It wasn’t YG, but it was something.

 They let themselves breathe for a few hours every Saturday, a well deserved much needed break from the madness. Seunghun would always look his way with a certain worry in his eyes that made Byunggon feel like he couldn’t breathe.

It was easy to forget the weight of the world when every waking second his mind was set on their debut. The wounds of leaving YG were still fresh, the bruises on his heart from leaving his silverboys behind were still aching, and Seunghun knew that better than anyone.

Things had carried over as best they could, he would go for drinks with his former teammates when they all had time (which was rare if not impossible these days) and talk in their group chat about what was going on with their lives.

 Everyone was doing well, gearing up to debut. Even Noa seemed to have a more set debut planned out, and everytime BRANDNEW Music released a photo or teaser of Woong the group chat would yell with all the love and support in the world, but it would never be the same.

 

Living apart was the hardest, he’d been surrounded by silverboys for so long he’d come to rely on them and their little quirks. The way the dorms would light up with joy when Doyong and Yedam came by for dinner, the way Woong and Midam would come home from the store with everyone’s favorite snacks after a particularly hard day.

It was little things, Raesung pulling him aside to snicker at a meme he’d found with Noa, the way Junkyu and Jihoon could chase every last bit of silence from the doors anytime anyone fired up the Xbox. He missed the way Hyunsuk would lace their fingers together mindlessly when he thought no one else could see. The way he missed them made his heart hurt.

He didn’t talk about it, neither did Seunghun. Occasionally they’d share longing stares and Byunggon could tell his dongsaeng’s mind was in the same place as his, longing for the noise that had filled their dorms, the beautiful chaos they never realized they would ever have to miss.

 They kept it in their minds, and drowned it in work. The excitement of their debut was contagious, and Byunggon had grown to enjoy his new members company. It wasn’t where he’d pictured himself, he could’ve never pictured a debut without his Hyunsuk by his side, but it was a debut and there was a Hyunsuk in his group so he couldn’t quite complain.

The tall black haired maknae of their group was nothing like his tiny light haired baby. Yoon Hyunsuk was polite, kind and well mannered. Choi Hyunsuk was chaos in a tiny package, loud and bratty and everything Byunggon loved in the world.

 As people the two weren’t even comparable, but they did have the same name.

 It took some getting used too he wouldn’t lie, calling someone else by the name he was so used to moaning made his cheeks heat up the first few days. Everyone passed it off as him being shy, and he gladly accepted the excuse.

 

There wasn’t a day that went by where he wasn’t grateful to have Seunghun by his side, facing the same things he was. _I like our Hyunsuk better_ Seunghun had murmured to him after their first few days in the dorms.

 Of course they liked their new members, they all got along great, but they weren’t family just yet. The more they practised together for their debut, they closer they grew to their new members. Byunggon was growing quite fond of them, he could tell Seunghun was too, finally warming up to their environment.

It felt like they were finally moving on, moving closer to something again. They were appreciated by their company here, surrounded by people who hadn’t had their hope crushed again and again. There was a beautiful innocence about it all that Byunggon wished his old members could feel, what he prayed they all felt now too.

 He would still stay up until the early hours of the morning catching up with his silverboys, helping Yedam with his math and teaching Doyong to make pancakes for his parents. Any time he managed to find a spare second of time he found himself dialing Choi Hyunsuk’s number without even thinking it through.

_He’s probably busy in practice, maybe he’s in the middle of something in the dorms._ No matter what worries crossed his mind, his baby would always pick up with a chipper _Byunggon hyung! I missed you!_ Byunggon could always feel his heart melt as he fell in love all over again.

 The hardest part of it all, the distance from the people he loved, all the memories and people, the life he’d left behind, the hardest thing was how far away he felt from his Hyunsuk.

No matter how many times he’d hear the name whispered in the early hours of the morning when he was still half asleep, he couldn’t help but feel his heart sink in disappointment when he opened his eyes and saw Yoon Hyunsuk and his black hair. The new Hyunsuk was easy on the eyes, but he was nothing compared to Byunggon’s little fireball.

 

None of his new members knew the type of love he had for his Hyunsuk-ah, Seunghun kept his mouth shut, only throwing him knowing stares when his voice had a certain loving tone on the phone with their tiny dongsaeng. They both knew it was for the better if the company wasn’t aware of Byunggon’s _preferences._

 The lack of Choi Hyunsuk in his life was driving him crazy, he missed being able to walk into the dorm living room and tackle the tiny boy with hugs as he bitched and complained about Byunggon being embarrassing (and then proceeded to demand more attention while Byunggon was trying to watch TV).

 He’d be a liar if he said he didn’t miss the sex. It wasn’t all their relationship was about, but he had to admit it was a nice perk. There was no one quite like Choi Hyunsuk and the way he moaned, the way the smallest things could rile him up, have him grinding on Byunggon’s thigh begging to be fucked.

 Just the thought of his Hyunsuk had his mind reeling, thankful the others were asleep so they didn’t see him this unhinged. He wasn’t entirely sure his mind could function, too hung up on Hyunsuk’s soft lips and plump thighs to focus on anything else.

 

The clock told him it was half past midnight, their manager would have a heart attack if he left to visit his Hyunsuk. No matter how badly he wanted to run to him he couldn’t, they both needed their sleep and Byunggon was in no mood to be dealing with angry disappointed managers, not when it mattered this much.

 They had started posting teasers, updating fans with images of their faces. Debut had never been closer for Byunggon, he couldn’t risk anything anymore.

He considered sending Hyunsuk a less than holy text but he decided he’d let his poor baby rest. He’d never seen a training day when Choi Hyunsuk didn’t overwork himself, he needed every minute of sleep he could get.

 He settled for occupying his time with useless things, scrolling through the memes Raesung had sent him. It had barely been five minutes when his phone screen lit up with his baby’s face. _Incoming call from: Choi Hyunsukie._

 He answered with a smile, when his Hyunsuk called him this late there was only one thing he ever wanted. _Hyung._ The desperation in Hyunsuk’s voice sent chills through his body. _Hi baby._

 He tried his best not to sound smug, but he couldn’t help himself when Hyunsuk sounded that desperate. _Hyung I-._ The poor boy couldn’t finish his sentence as a soft moan slipped from his lips. Byunggon cursed, leaving the comfort of his bed for the safety of the bathroom where there were no roomates to overhear his pathetic baby fucking himself on his little fingers.

 Hyunsuk was whimpering in his ear the entire way to the bathroom, and it took every ounce of Byunggon’s self control not to snap at him for enjoying himself so much without Byunggon there.

The least he could do was wait for Byunggon to give him instructions, but there he was whimpering like a whore. Once Byunggon was comfortably situated on the bathroom floor with the door locked tightly behind him he decided to tell his baby off.

_You sound like you’re having a good time without me baby boy._ He didn’t need to see Hyunsuk’s face to know the blush that crept into his cheeks. _Hyung I just-._ The boy paused, trying to figure out how to word what he was going to say next, a way to explain himself so he wouldn’t get punished for having too much fun without his hyung.

The truth made Hyunsuk turn bright red, but he wanted Byunggon to know just what he did to him. _I was looking at the photos, your photos, and hyung I-._

Byunggon almost laughed at his clearly embarrassed baby, but he kept his mouth shut, curious what Hyunsuk was trying to say. _I saw the new one, the one of you and the other Hyunsuk and at first it made me mad. I want to be the only Hyunsuk in your life._

Byunggon cooed at that, his cute jealous baby, but he let him continue. _But then I couldn’t take my eyes off you hyung, you look so good._

Byunggon couldn’t help but grin, trying his best to hold back from praising Hyunsuk until he was bright pink from the compliments but there was more to what Hyunsuk had to say and Byunggon was dying to hear it.

 The boy’s voice grew more embarrassed by the second and Byunggon had never felt more in love. _I started thinking dirty things hyung._ The innocence in Hyunsuk’s voice shot straight to his pajama shorts as he let out a soft groan.

He could hear Hyunsuk whimper, god he needed to have his hands on that perky ass that instant. _What kind of dirty thoughts baby?_ He was going to milk this until Hyunsuk was an embarrassed moaning mess dirtying the inside of his pink hued boxer shorts he’d always wear to bed.

  _Tell me what kind of thoughts baby, and I’ll tell you all the ways I’ve been thinking of fucking you today._ He could hear Hyunsuk groan into the pillow, trying to be quiet. He never was. _Every time I look at it, all want is to feel your fingers filling me up. Oh hyung._

 Hyunsuk sounded so gone already, Byunggon couldn’t help it as he curled a fist around his cock. _Fuck baby, tell me more._ Hyunsuk keened at the nickname, soaking up the attention, desperate for more. _Hyung I miss the way you feel when you put your face between my thighs._  

Byunggon groaned at the innocent way Hyunsuk puts it, too embarrassed to use dirty words. _You want hyung to eat you out baby boy?_ Another pretty moan followed by a needy _yes please._

If Byunggon was slightly more coherent he would chide Hyunsuk for only being polite when he wanted something in bed, but arousal clouded Byunggon’s mind and much as he’d try and deny it, he loved the way he could break Hyunsuk’s arrogant bratty personality, make him into Byunggon’s very own well mannered baby boy. _I wanna ride your face hyung._ Fuck.

_Hyunsuk-ah?_ His own voice was lower than he remembered, arousal lacing his every word. _Yes hyung?_ Hyunsuk sounded so innocent, it was driving Byunggon wild. _Baby next time I see you I’m gonna fucking ruin you._ Hyunsuk let out a needy whimper and it took every last bit of self control he had left not to hop in a taxi, bend Hyunsuk over his bunk and fuck him senseless.

  _You won’t be able to walk when I’m finished with you my love, you’re gonna be limping around that dorm like the bitch you are._ Hyunsuk whined again, louder and it took everything Byunggon had not to go spank him for every naughty word he said, not to bruise him up with an old belt until he was bleeding and begging to come. _Are you in the bathroom baby?_ Hyunsuk let out a soft _yeah_ through the needy panting and Byunggon felt his toes curl.

_I wanna see you when you come._ Hyunsuk let out a strangled moan at that, Byunggon could hear him gather up what little coherency he had left to set up his phone so his hyung could see him. Byunggon was never prepared for how beautiful Hyunsuk was. His cheeks and chest were flushed pink, his lips swollen from biting them too hard. His hair was a mess, strewn about his head, his chest rose and fell with his shallow breaths.

 Byunggon followed the camera down to where Hyunsuk’s fingers were buried in his tight little hole. He could’ve come from the sight alone, instead he threw his head back against the counter and groaned. Hyunsuk’s cheeks turned pinker as his eyes lingered on the hem on Byunggon’s shorts for too long. _If you wanna see it all you have to do is ask baby._

 Hyunsuk grew pinker still, and Byunggon almost would’ve felt bad about it but they both knew this was what Hyunsuk got off on. _I wanna see your cock hyung, please I-_ a soft gasp filled the air as he watched Hyunsuk hit that one spot inside himself. _I miss your cock hyung please let me see it._ Who was Byunggon to refuse such a sweet request, pulling the waistband of his shorts down and hissing softly as his cock met the cool air.

 Hyunsuk was practically drooling, fingers disappearing inside of himself frantically. Byunggon just watched in awe as his beautiful baby fucked himself so desperately, all because of a selca he’d taken with a friend. _Every time I look at that photo I just want you inside me hyung._

 He’d forgotten what a mouth Hyunsuk had on him, so used to kissing those soft lips or stuffing his mouth full of cock until couldn’t speak, just watching his poor baby drool and whimper, that he’d forgotten how good Hyunsuk was with his words. Byunggon wasn’t going to let himself be outdone that easily.

  _Do you want hyung’s cock baby?_ Byunggon smirked as Hyunsuk groaned and nodded his head quickly. _Please hyung._

 Hyunsuk was too damn cute for his own good, the sight of his perfect little ass bouncing on his fingers making Byunggon’s own hand wrap tighter around his cock. _I’m gonna make you choke on it until you’re crying and begging with a mouth full of my cock, drooling all over yourself. You’re gonna take it all down your pretty throat and thank me for it._

 Hyunsuk’s pupils were blown, the look of pure arousal painting his pretty face. His jaw was slack, sucking on the fingers of his free hand like they were Byunggon’s cock. Byunggon tightened his grip on the base of his cock so he wouldn’t come at the sound of Hyunsuk gagging and choking on his tiny fingers.

His big brown eyes were bleary and tear stained as he moaned around the fingers, shifting his hips down so he could hit just the right spot inside himself. He was the most beautiful thing Byunggon had ever seen. _I love you Hyunsuk-ah._ He felt his heart fill up as the smaller boy smiled at the words. _I love you too hyung, so much._  

Byunggon would give anything in the world to be able to kiss those pretty pink lips, he just wanted to show Hyunsuk just how much he loved him but all he could do was put on a show, do everything he knew would help Hyunsuk come hard enough to exhaust him enough to get to sleep after. 

Hyunsuk couldn’t decided where to look, big eyes bouncing from Byunggon’s cock to his chest to his face. The boy could never hold eye contact for more than a few seconds, always turning away in embarrassment and shame as he buried his fingers deep inside himself. _Hyung, every time I look at that photo for too long all I can see is the other Hyunsuk._

Byunggon watched with stars in his eyes as his baby pouted. _He’s cute hyung I don’t like it, tell me I’m cuter hyung please._ Byunggon couldn’t help but laugh as his Hyunsuk frowned at him. _Do you think he’s cuter than me?_ He could hear the insecurity start to creep into Hyunsuk’s voice.

 

This hadn’t been easy for him, he’d always been a little possessive over his hyung and now suddenly Byunggon was across the city in a dorm full of strangers and one of them shared his baby’s name.

 No matter how much Hyunsuk would try and fight it he was still just a child, jealous and possessive, always in need of validation, but that just added to why Byunggon loved him. _Baby, look at me._ Hyunsuk bashfully met his gaze, still flushed pink. _Hyunsuk-ah, I love you more than anything in the world. You’re the cutest boy who’s ever existed, don’t ever ask me such stupid questions again._

 Hyunsuk’s cheeks got pinker, but he could see the way pride beamed from his tiny figure. He really was the most precious thing in the world. Another one of Hyunsuk’s soft moans and Byunggon was being pushed to the edge.

  _You take it so well baby boy._ He watched as the compliment made Hyunsuk move his hips faster as more blush creeped into his still brightly hued cheeks. _You look so pretty all messy like this for me_ . Hyunsuk’s eyes rolled back as his fingers abused the one spot that made him see stars. _Just for you hyung, I’m all yours._

 His voice was so quiet, so strained that Byunggon barely heard it. That did it for Byunggon, come coating his fingers as he showered his baby with compliments. _You’re so good for me baby boy, I can’t believe you’re mine._ Hyunsuk came with a muffled cry, biting at his lips to try not to wake anyone.

 Come dribbled down his cock and Byunggon would’ve given anything to taste it, anything to shove his dirty fingers in Hyunsuk’s mouth and watch him suck them clean. It was like Hyunsuk could read his mind as the boy lapped his come covered fingers up, sucking on them until they were clean.

 

_You know, you’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me._ He could see the bashful smile light up Hyunsuk’s face. _God I missed your ass but I think I missed that smile even more._ Hyunsuk just giggled, positioning himself so the camera could see the full glory of his soft round ass, looking back at the camera with that playful grin Byunggon loved so much. _Come show me how much you missed me._

 Byunggon felt his jaw drop at the cheesy line. _You’re really asking for it now baby boy._ Hyunsuk just giggled before getting a towel to clean up his mess. Byunggon followed suit, and when he came back into frame Hyunsuk was draped in one of Byunggon’s shirts and a pair of boxers, milky thighs still exposed for his hyung to admire.

  _If I don’t get to fuck those pretty thighs soon I’m gonna go crazy._ Hyunsuk just blushed and squirmed, trying to hide his plump thighs from Byunggon’s perverted gaze. Byunggon laughed at him, always too cute for his own good.

  _I love you baby._ Hyunsuk rolled his eyes with a smile on his soft face. _I love you too pervert._ Byunggon gasped in mock horror. _Weren’t you the one who called me up past midnight with fingers up his ass begging to get off?_ Hyunsuk turned beet red and hid his face in his fingers, muttering something about Byunggon being a bully.

 He loved the boy too much for his own good.

 

_I never knew quite how jealous you were over Yoon Hyunsuk._ Hyunsuk’s smile turned into a pout. _That’s my name hyung, I wanna be the only important Hyunsuk in your life._ Byunggon cooed at his pouty baby with a devious grin.

  _Hyunsuk-ah I have something to tell you._ Hyunsuk’s eyes narrowed as he stared back at his hyung expectantly. _You’re my second favorite Hyunsuk._ He watched as the boys face fell, confusion clouding his eyes. _Well who the fuck is the first, you’ve known Yoon Hyunsuk a few months, you’ve been shoving your dick up my ass for years._

 Byunggon snorted at that, trying his very hardest not to laugh at his now very pissed off pouty baby. _Don’t worry sweetie of course I love you more than Yoon Hyunsuk._

 He saw the confusion on Hyunsuk’s face grow, furrowing his eyebrows. _Who-_  the realization hit him like a brick and he started at Byunggon with his jaw dropped.

  _I hate you._ Byunggon just laughed at Hyunsuk’s curses, looking at him with all the love in the world while Hyunsuk tried his best to glare daggers back. Eventually Hyunsuk couldn’t keep his smile at bay.

  _Is it Yang-?_

  _Yeah it’s Yang Hyunsuk. He did choose to debut my baby boy after all._ Hyunsuk rolled his eyes, unable to hide the smile on his face.

_You’re the fucking worst hyung._ Byunggon just blew him a kiss. _Love you too baby._ It was nights like these that made Byunggon feel like it was all okay, as he peered at Hyunsuk’s lightly flushed cheeks, his pretty collarbones hidden behind one of Byunggon’s many shirts he’d relinquished to the smaller boy.

 It didn’t matter where in the world they were, Hyunsuk was still his, his silverboys were still there for him, the change in dorms, the change in groups, in companies, in lives, none of it could keep them apart. These were the people he would walk beside, forever.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this mess I wrote at 4 a. m.  
> Silverboys until the end <3


End file.
